1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack capable of improving heat dissipation characteristics and reducing the temperature variation between cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable and can be repeatedly used. The secondary batteries may be implemented as a battery cell used in portable small-sized electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a camera and camcorder. Alternatively, the secondary batteries may be implemented as a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells, used as a power source for driving motors of a high-power hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), and the like.
Meanwhile, wires for supply electricity to various electric equipment and motor driving devices are connected through a junction box. Resistors, fuses, relays and the like are installed in the junction box as protection devices against overcurrent and overload.
Therefore, heat generation components such as resistors, fuses or relays generate a large amount of heat, and the heat further deteriorates battery cells close to the junction box, thereby resulting in unequal deterioration between cells in the battery pack. Accordingly, what is needed is a design for a battery pack with a structure capable of improving heat dissipation characteristics.